


Blackout poems from shooting scripts

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dancing, Dick Jokes, F/M, Foe Yay, Hurt/Comfort, LOVE according to Spike, Poetry, Schmoop, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, blackout poetry, obvious imagery is obvious, s6 Spuffy being its ususal sad and messed up self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because any Buffy episode can be Spuffy if you read between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Angel"

**Author's Note:**

> The poems are NOT set in the episodes that the words are from; the scripts are merely building material. In most "chapters", there are three versions of the text: an image of the blackout poem, then a plain text version of same, and finally a screenshot of the script so anyone who's interested can see where exactly the words came from.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softcore angst and fluff, h/c, could be alternate s6; no mentions of Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Greenwalt wrote these words in this order in the script of the Buffy episode "Angel". I merely selected the ones I liked best. Written for Seasonal Spuffy, spring 2016.

 

 

what's it like where you are?  
  
fine,  
most of the time,  
but...  
  
don't go.  
I'm tired, I don't want to play games.  
  
hold  
me  
Spike  
  
very close  
come in  
  
don't leave.

 

 

 

 


	2. "Doppelgängland"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6, angst with a dash of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joss Whedon wrote these words in this order in the script of Doppelgangland. Poem written for Seasonal Spuffy, spring 2016.

 

 

good girls  
play Mistress of Pain every night.  
  
Will grabs her from behind  
mouth at her throat  
Oh. Oh.  
But  
would that mean we have to snuggle?  
No more! you freak  
  
the thing she came here to get  
looks at her  
  
It's horrible. That's me?  
  
What do we do now?  
  
I have a really bad idea that's good  
  
We come hard and fast  
screaming  
like a nightmare

 

 


	3. "Welcome to the Hellmouth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be s5, melodramatic schmoop with some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Seasonal Spuffy, spring 2016. Betaed by tumblr user alightintheswamp. Joss Whedon wrote these words in this order in the script of Welcome to the Hellmouth.

 

 

past shatters  
her face echoing in the emptiness  
  
her voice inside my blood  
her eyes the morning light  
  
I burn down  
into her.  
I don't know me.  
  
(a million people died  
as plague I kill to live)  
  
everything there is about yourself  
full of streaming sunlight  
  
Buffy steps in.  
I'm new.

 

 


	4. "Fool for Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly s6 themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first experiment. Douglas Petrie wrote these words in this order in the script of Fool for Love.

 

VAMPIRE. only business, bad thing, dirt. She RUNS.  
Nowhere to go.  
  
The Vamp brings fire into the night.  
  
Holds to balls and a bottle  
medicinal lie  
  
up from below  
believe  
you need to see  
real  
real  
real  
  
Buffy Summers. the One. That's scary.  
  
And tomorrow, I'm planning to be a man  
  
You are.

 


	5. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-resurrection angst, all caps, and a lucky typo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounding-board services provided by tumblr user alightintheswamp. Joss Whedon wrote these words in this order in the script of Hush.

 

\- CONTINUING - MORNING

Buffy exists

  
  
BATHROOM  
Buffy sees a GIRL. The girl's face is lined with tears.  
A BOY, pounding on someone's door.  
  
\- CONTINUING - MORNING --  
awaiting anything that makes sense  
  
\- CONTINUING

 


	6. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reanimation Spuffy! \o/ This script was so fun to mutilate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @alightintheswamp was a great help as usual, including actually finding the two starting lines. Ty King wrote these words in this order in the script of Some Assembly Required.

 

 

at the graveyard  
both coffins empty

  
Can you take me downstairs,  
down the spine,  
muscles and tendons,

MAKE ME FEEL

like a human person.

 

But, it's not... doable, is it? I mean, making someone from scraps?  
  
  
an electrical current combined with an adrenaline boost...  
she'll be ready by sunrise.  
a woman's body, with muscles, joints,  
breath  
love

 

 


	7. "The Prom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-chip Spuffy. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made of Marti Noxon's shooting script of "The Prom". Originally posted on tumblr for BtvS anniversary week. Tumblr user alightintheswamp helped me with revision.

 

 

dance  
is kind of a broad term  
just like love  
  
what can I say?  
he moves  
space leaves captivity  
beautiful super-maxi-jerk  
not a person! MONSTER, natch'  
  
vicious foe trained to kill  
on the tape --  
hello MATCH  
tasty snack treat with brains  
deadly ice cream kicking ass  
we should dance  
  
God in Heaven it's good to  
party like HELL HOUNDS  
fiercest babies let go  
snarling breathless  
they move  
everything's perfect wild fun  
  
come die with joy  
OR  
surprise me  
dance not gone but mellowing

 

 

 


	8. "Enemies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 Spuffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I go wild with the coloring possibilities of Microsoft Word. Also, there are suddenly rhymes everywhere. Also also, this one's NSFW.  
> I posted this, too, on tumblr first, and alightintheswamp helped - same as the other three poems in this batch.  
> Made of Douglas Petrie's shooting script of "Enemies".

 

 

Whatever happened to the still-beating heart of a virgin?  
Frolicking of some kind?  
think I'm  
a goldfish bowl with a single goldfish inside.  
It's self-defense and butchery at the same time.  
  
maybe it's too late for me to figure it out.  
did it get really cold in here?  
Between the sacrifice  
danger  
big jobs?  
  
(a roaring fire keeps growing as we:  
BLACK OUT END OF ACT TWO Act Three)  
  
Actually,  
I was thinking of stabbing you through the heart.  
Eeugh, awful things. Unsanitary.  
  
***  
  
Killing her's fine, but this -  
it's not some vampire thing. Where do I start?  
A card?  
Fruit basket? Evisceration?  
  
I just want you to know you're a screamer  
Feel free.  
  
She strains at the chains.  
Keep dreaming.


	9. "Graduation Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 Spuffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made of Joss Whedon's shooting script of Graduation Day Part Two.

 

 

it's over.  
overbalance  
in extreme slow motion,  
finally feel the fever break.  
Try to stay calm.  
Let us work.  
The bones will set, and the damage is repairable.  
Scar tissue fades.  
  
A beat.  
  
All of this is dependant on control.  
I've been working on it. The important thing is containment  
to sustain the change.  
Don't stoke it up.  
  
There's something I need  
in a terrified way  
She carries something wrapped  
(unseen)  
avoiding the flames  
  
they meet  
piece by piece  
reaching out of the wreckage  
need I say we don't have a moment  
to deal with this,  
to begin to find...


	10. "The Zeppo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, a "Chosen" outtake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made of Dan Vebber's shooting script of "Zeppo".  
> This one is basically a dick joke. NSFW.

 

 

 

I'm thinking how I wanna spend my last night on Earth.  
do you wanna bake?  
  
Of course I wanna bake like the proverbial bat out of hell.  
  
She throws him onto the bed, straddles him  
and kisses the shit out of him.  
I love you...  
  
We hear bodies being thrown around,  
grunting,  
and we hear HIS SCREAMS  
AND THE SOUND OF  
DICK BEING EATEN.  
  
BLACK OUT.

 

 


	11. "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travelling blackout Spuffy! I imagine this starts post-series.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made of the transcript of Never Kill a Boy on the First Date, which was written by Rob Des Hotel & Dean Batali, directed by David Semel, transcribed by AleXander Thompson.  
> This bit rated T for attempts to make doomsday prophecies sound dirty.  
> The tenses are a mess. This happens when you time travel.

 

  
Buffy has a really important date.  
I'll just jump in my time machine  
go back to the point we have a chance  
  
tonight I'm a pale horse with death as its rider  
Just a girl who knows no shame  
taste fire all around. It's a liquid.  
  
there won't be anybody tellin' us what to do  
we just went home  
  
Sorry I was late, I was waiting for a vampire  
to rise  
from monster to more  
That'd be you  
  
we don't have any clocks  
How 'bout we try it again?  
I'll see you then!  
  
that is *so* good, I will see you  
I'll be closer  
confines forgotten  
there'll be time enough  
  
I never may have been as far as I thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes the fandom go 'round.


End file.
